New life
by EmmaTwinkle
Summary: Nothing is going as Hermione had thought and now she had to meet at a trial that her husband over five years faked ? And the government that is ruled by voldemorts son is harsh, will she get help by two unlikely people to help her out and let her be loved ? ( note, this was first meant to be a threesome but I found out that I could not give the characters attention)
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat on platform and cried, Ron had left her five years ago for a hooker straight after they quit school and Harry who had been her husband for five years had broken up saying that she was to boring.

Closing her eyes she remembered what had happened just hours ago.

" Hermione I break up with you, all you want to do is to go to theatres, operas and have discussions and shop for books" Harry said as he threw a vase at the wall.

" why won't you do anything fun, like play sex games, or even go shop for clothes, more sexy clothes " he added and grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

" I did but you never notice Harry, even so you always say you are tired when you have finished work so then I thought it was no good to bring anything like that up " Hermione said calmly, though her cheeks were red of rage.

" that's only something you say, it's not literarily why do you have to take everything people say so bloody seriously" Harry roared as he threw her against the wall.

" calm down, he is always like this every year this is nothing different" she thought.

This was not the Harry she had happily married, who had carried her over the doorstep and taken care of her when she was sick. This was a monster.

" your dead to me Hermione, your even dead to the world no one wants to think you killed the dark lord because I did it not you, me a pureblood while you? You are nothing but dirt under people's shoes, you should be lucky I even married you because then you are protected from the government" Harry whispered darkly in her ear.

That had been when Hermione had panicked and had hit him in the head and neck, he had only gotten scratches but he had used magic to make it seem like she had tried to kill him, the police had decided she would not have to be imprisoned but that there would be a trial later.

On top of that she had to sign that her marriage to Harry was over and that she had to move out on the street.

Hermione shaked her head as she tried to clear her head for the memories.

As if that would help. The government which voldemorts son ruled was harsh, if you thought voldemort was bad, his son Tom Riddle the second was ten million times worse, muggleborns had no authority whatsoever unless married to a halfblood or pureblood, then she would get the status of her husband. Her wand had been taken away, but she was allowed to purchase magic books, because everyone thought she could not do magic without a wand, but she had studied wandless magic, though she had never managed to learn how to do wordless magic because then you would need a wand to practise with.

Thankfully Harry had let her keep everything she could pack within five minutes, with the help of her wandless magic she had saved everything she owned.

" Hermione what are you doing here ? So late and out on the street ? Why aren't you with potter ?" Blaise asked and frowned as he looked at the girl who sat on the platform just like another beggar. Hell he had even given her ten galleons

" can I have my money back ?" He added quickly

" he threw me out or rather the police did, and if I could then I would like to keep them as I need to find a place to sleep tonight" Hermione said quietly

" don't you have anywhere to go ? Like the burrow or even your muggle family ?" Another voice asked

Hermione turned and saw Draco Malfoy. She shaked her head " no Ron hates me since I did not wait for him even though he left me for a hooker five years ago, and Ginny hates me for taking Harry, Fred, George, Molly and Arthur all ignore and hate me because of the rules the government has, because now they are back to their original power, and my real family was killed years ago by a mass murder " she explained

" I never told anyone because I did not want any pity " she added.

" well you can live with us, that is if you want, and no Granger we are not gay, I simply let Blaise live in my mansion, it's empty without my parents" Draco offered in a hushed whisper

" if you want to know his mansion is even larger than the whole USA, the mansion has the same enchantments as I guess your purse has " Blaise said quietly his eyes asked a question of how she had done it.

Hermione simply transfigured a blue flame, in her hand and put it out just as quick.

Blaise nodded and took a hold of her arm, Draco did the same and they apperated her to Malfoy manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaise sat down in the sofa together with Hermione, while Draco had gone to fetch some tea.

" when is the trial ?" Blaise asked quietly

" a couple of months away" hermione answered, though it was barely audible as it had only been a whisper.

Blaise was shocked to say it at least, the Hermione Granger every slytherin had looked up to and secretly liked as she was actually hot was not to recognise, she looked hollow, pale and broken. There was no fire in her eyes anymore, there was not a light spring when she walked, it was almost as if for every step she took she was closer to an execution machine.

" well here is tea, please just give blaise your purse and he will get a guest room ready" Draco said

Hermione shaked her head and took a tighter grip around her purse. She could not trust them, boys was not something to trust, they would lie and cheat and not appreciate anything.

Draco shared a look with Blaise, whoever had managed to break Granger was good. Really good, non of the ones in slytherin had managed to break her and they had been horrible to her. Draco suspected that it had with Harry and Ron to do, and it was not to stick under the carpet that Tom Riddle the third was any better.

" Granger look up" Draco said

Hermione did not listen and still kept her eyes at the door, almost as if she would expect Harry or Ron to come burst into this very room.

" Hermione please look up" Draco said again, a bit softer.

Hermione glanced up quickly before she looked at the door again.

" good, please look at me, I would like you to look at me when I talk" he said before she had her eyes at the door.

Blaise stood up " I have to go to work, you stay here with her Draco" he said and was out of the door.

It sounded like something one would say, but Hermione heard that it actually was an order. It was strange she had never guessed Draco was the submissive type. She had thought he was more dominant.

" I'm a switch, I like to control but I also like the comfort of being controlled, Blaise even though it seems like he is one of the submissive types he is actually a dominant type" Draco explained as he guessed what had just gone through her head.

Draco bent down and looked at her as if she was nothing more than a four year old who did not listen.

" Hermione look at me" he said and smiled slightly.

There suddenly was a knock on the door, and Draco panicked as he heard the voices outside.

" mr Malfoy open up, in the name of the law"

Draco panicked even more and without thinking threw a spell at Hermione, she was now a four year old with dark brown straight hair.

" shit what have I done" he kept muttering to himself as he went to the door. He gathered himself and opened

" you used long time mr Malfoy is there anyone you are trying to hide ?"

" if you have not noticed my house is rather large, and other than that no I don't, but what I have is a four year old who needs my attention so if you please would tell me what it is you want "

" ah only that we are looking for Hermione Granger and it's not allowed to hide her, but who's child is it ?" The man said

" it's a friend from America who needed someone to look after his daughter now can I go ?"

" ah yes sure mr Malfoy have a nice day"

Draco closed the door and ran to his phone.

" blaise we have a problem, hermione is four, she will have the manners of a four year old but still remember bits of when she was 22 " Draco said

" that is a problem, how was even hermione when she was four, I bet she was as goody two shoes as she was at school, but how did it happen ?" Blaise asked and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he felt he started to get a headache

Draco filed him in on what had happened.

" well try to take care of her and we will find a solution, just write down what I say now " blaise said

When Draco had gotten of the phone with blaise he had a piece of paper with the counterspell, he placed it on the coffee table, and went to get milk . Kids liked milk did they not, his cat had always done and cats where almost like kids when it came to behaviour they did what they wanted.

When he came out of the kitchen he saw Hermione with the paper in her hand.

" put that away young lady and we can go find a book"

" no I wanna watch tv "

" what's a tv ? Come on don't joke with Me, let's go find a book" Draco took a step closer and watched with horror as hermione had ripped the papers to pieces. And ate it.

But what had shocked him the most was that Hermione bloody granger had said no to a book.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sat with Blaise and drank fire whiskey.

" where is hermione ?" Blaise asked as he poured his first glass.

" I asked a house elf to find a tv and I've not seen her ever since, according to the house elf she fell asleep by the tv so it placed her in bed" Draco answered

Blaise nodded, he took a sip of his drink.

" so do you remember why Harry actually married hermione and not Ginny ? It was not like hermione dated Harry at school " he asked

Draco scoffed " he did not marry Ginny as he believed he was going to be a danger to her that someone would come after her if he married her "

" but still he married hermione was he not afraid of her safety"

" she could look after herself and I've even heard rumours that Ginny and Harry were meeting frequently when he was married " Draco said

" I heard that Ginny are going to marry Harry after the trial, do you think that's true ?"

" at least if Harry wins the trial, and I think he will as he is the boy who lived "

" but how come he is protected by the government ? He is a halfblood"

" since he won over voldemort people have tended to forget, besides the wizarding world sees both of his parents as magical thus he is seen as a pureblood of course it's fake though " Draco said and shrugged

Blaise only nodded, he was looking at a picture of Draco's parents, he remembered that they had been killed by Hermione nevertheless, but it seemed that either Draco tried to forget it or he was happy about it, Blaise had never quite managed to figure him out.

His own parents had been killed by Voldemort under the war as his parents had managed to protect a few on the light side, by a mistake.

Everyone in slytherin knew it was best to stay with those you could trust and the only person that he could trust was Draco and the same went for Draco.

" how long would the magic work ?" Draco asked quietly

" the one I talked with said that it would work for another day, how was she ?"

" a pain in the ass, rude, think of me when I was little and multiply that with hundred"

Blaise choked on his drink " so she went from bad girl to good girl, wow. But I wonder why she never wanted to tell anyone about her past though"

" maybe she is embarrassed by it, or there was something that happened that made her stop acting so badly" Draco suggested.

" well who knows maybe she will tell us when the magic wears off, now I want to go to sleep so goodnight"

" night Blaise, you remember where your bed room is right ?"

" yeah and if I don't then I did make a map so see you in the morning " blaise said and laughed


	4. Chapter 4

The days where hermione had been a four year old had just been a blur for Draco and Blaise, they were both very happy that it was over.

Currently the two sat by the kitchen table. " morning mione" Draco muttered and sipped to his cup of tea.

" morning, sorry I was such a burden for you guys, I know I was the devil when I was little"

" well that is probably the understatement of the year, Draco, me and the whole slytherin house combined was not as bad as you" blaise said and chuckled.

" anyhow is it not time for you to go to the trial now?"

" no I was about to tell you, the trial was postponed because Harry had some business he had to take care of, and knowing him it's probably to make evidence so they would believe him instead of me, but then again who would believe me I'm just a muggle"

" hermione, you know neither me or Draco is married so one of us could marry you, hell even both of us could"

" thanks blaise but I'm not ready to do that and now when the trial is around the corner then it would just be believed as a attempt to save my ass"

" well you know that you have us at least" Draco said and smiled

" thanks.. I want to go to the library and read for a bit, is that ok?"

" yes go ahead, we will send a search party if we can't find you tomorrow" blaise said and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

(** thanks to Bella stewart 11 for being my beta reader, again really appreciate the help i get from you ) **

Hermione walked through Diagon Alley. It was actually a while since she had been out shopping. The Malfoy manor had a lot of books, but she had figured it would be good to get out as she wanted to find out a bit more about what Harry had planned to do.

" I heard that potter is having a trial towards his wife. "

" Oh yeah I heard that Granger had tried to kill him, so of course he would have a trial! If I was him then I would have just killed her."

Hermione sighed slightly. It was strange to hear people talking, normally she would not care but now she found herself straining her ears to listen to what they said.

" Hermione...Hermione"

Hermione turned around and saw Ginny. " Hey Ginny, I was about to look for you. "

" You passed me by the cafe, were you not looking where you walked?" She asked.

" Something like that, now tell me.. What's up" Hermione asked and linked arms with her friend - or that was what she thought- and followed after her to the cafe.


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

" So Hermione, what are you planning to do at the trial? " Ginny asked as she sat down.

" I'm planning to play on the fact that if it had not been for me then we would never have won the war."

Ginny wrote something down on a piece of paper.

" What are you writing there Ginny?"

" Oh just some ideas, I have to plan what to wear on the trial"

Hermione nodded slightly, the girls chatted a bit more before going either way.

" I met Ginny today she asked me about what my plan was for the trial " Hermione commented, the three sat by the dinner table.

Draco and Blaise had worried looks in their eyes.

" Did you tell her?" Blaise asked.

" Of course. She is my friend."

" You do know that she is together with Potter then?" Draco said and threw a paper towards her.

Hermione looked down and gaped. " Lucky that i did not tell the truth then" she said with a small smile playing on her lips.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

It was time for the trial. Hermione had dressed in her old school uniform. She had gotten some help from Draco though, she had to admit that when it came to things like this he was a master.

" Ok I'm off, are you going to be there in the court ?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded. " Yeah, so we have to see a lot of Gryffindors" he groaned.

" Not exactly, Harry wanted it to be closed, of course everyone who is going to be there to judge never went to Hogwarts so he will of course have an advantage because everyone believe the golden boy who lived" Hermione said.

" You forgot something" Blaise said as he handed her a popsicle.

" For the nerves, but that was not what I was going to say. What you forgot was that he is the golden boy who bloody hell didn't want to die and is bothering the wizarding world with his shit " he added.

Hermione laughed a bit and went out of the door. She had gotten the help from Draco to apparate as she did not have her wand anymore because of the new rules.

" Well I'm off then" Blaise said and smiled at his friend.

" Will you be back mate ?"

" I hope so Draco I really do, take care of her if I die ok?"

Draco nodded. " Will do"

Blaise apparated to the ministry. He went quickly to the wand department and opened the file cupboard that showed where the wand to each person's was.

" Come on" he hissed as he heard footsteps outside the door. There.

Blaise grabbed the file and ran to the correct spot and grabbed Hermione's wand before shrinking her wand and placing it in a hidden pocket in his coat.

" Freeze" a voice shouted. It was Neville.

" Hey it's only me mate" Blaise said and held his hands up.

" Don't mate me, any last words death eater? "

Blaise wondered for a moment how nuts Neville actually had become during the war, he still believed he was in it for god sake.

" Give my clothes back to Draco Malfoy, you owe me one for letting you see your parents Longbottom."

Neville nodded, " Alright I will send your clothes back to him..., Avada kedavra "

Blaise only stood there, he knew it would come, but he had not thought it would end like this trying to help the one he had started to get feelings for.

" Goodbye Mione, Draco.. Forever" those were the last words that went past Blaise Zabini's lips.

The clothes got sent back to the manor, Draco checked them throughly and soon found Hermione's wand.

" Now it's only you and me " he thought and apparated to the court.

" She was the one who was the brain to the war, she was the one who gave me the clues and helped out, but that was all she was. She wanted to get me out of the way so that she could shine, and the brain of hers could be hailed by everyone just like they hail me today" Harry said as he looked at the court members.

" You're a liar Harry potter" a voice said, it was Draco Malfoy.

" What? Why do you call me a liar ?"

" Well is it not obvious? Do you think she is the brain of all this ? I believe you tried to make it seem like she had tried to kill you because then you could get away with getting divorced from a hooker."

" A hooker, what the hell are you talking about Malfoy ?" Harry thundered.

" Don't you recognize your own wife mate? This was after all the woman you married and how she looked like at Hogwarts, or am I wrong ? Is there something you want to tell the judges ? Like how you tried to kill her ?"

Harry snarled at Draco but did turn his head to the side to see, to be honest he had not bothered to look at Hermione as she would dress exactly like she had when she had gone to Hogwarts, but he was wrong. There she was in a black cardigan, with the Gryffindor crest on, knee high white socks and a skirt so short it could almost have passed as a very thick belt. She had the white blouse unbuttoned and showing her cleavage, the school tie was a bit fat and hung just below the cleavage, and on top of that sucking and licking on a Popsicle.

" Damn" Harry thought, he was trapped. If he said that this was not Hermione then he would be thrown in jail for trying to get someone to portray as her, and if he continued then he was sure the court members would not listen to him because of that damn Popsicle.

" Dear members of the court I thought that food was not allowed to be brought in to this room" Harry said.

" Normally yes, but we... Will let it pass this time" one of the court members said. It was very clear that he and several other of the members was not listening much to what he was trying to say.

" Now Miss Granger, how was Harry at school?"

" He was bad, he punished me if I did not do as he said, so I had to spend hours of time at the library and it was sooo boring" Hermione said and blinked, she leaned forward making her cleavage even more visible.

" Well gentlemen I think we take a small break, it's so very hot in here" one of the court members said, it looked like he was turned on.

Hermione walked to Draco. " Draco there is no way in hell that I want to continue like this I look like I'm a hooker and they look at me like I'm a piece of meat."

" I know, but if you had gone in your regular clothes then the fact that you are a muggleborn will be in mind and they will not care about anything that you say. If you just continue like this then you have an actual chance to win against Harry, but if it had been how you had told Ginny then you would have lost the minute you stepped into this room, it's all an act" he whispered.

" Fine.. But I really don't see why this would benefit me" Hermione hissed.

"It will, if this is successful of course" Draco whispered in her ear, before taking his seat again.


End file.
